


Smooth Operator in a Crop Top

by masteremeraldholder



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Illegal Activities, Mental Health Issues, Raves, Roller Derby, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, T for swearing, This ship needs more love, Trans Female Character, bipolar akko, pride month, trans diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: Akko’s speechless as the girl leans in even closer, “You’ll still cheer us on, eh? M’not even s’posed to be givin’ these out without gettin’ bets in return,” Then she smirks. “But I’ll make an exception for you, toots.”It’s official. Akko’s soul has ascended to high heaven. Cause of death: shot in the heart by a smooth operator in a crop top.





	Smooth Operator in a Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> [art](http://purplecrystalgem.tumblr.com/post/175142919684/amanda-and-akko-pride) to go with the fic!!
> 
> author is not bipolar

Akko knows literally nothing about roller derby.

That doesn’t stop her from watching it. Something about buff ladies in tanks and shorts was just so tempting that it’d drawn her away from Sucy and her lame djing at the nearby rave.

There’re so many good-looking ladies, and at least half of them have small pride flags wrapped around their bulging biceps. And each a different orientation or gender identification. Ace, trans, bi. So many femmes, butches, Akko thinks her heart’s gonna burst.

And then it does.

This beautiful girl— with vibrant green eyes highlighted by rainbow eyeshadow, a few pimples scattered across her forehead and chin, and the rosiest lips —has the audacity to skate over to the sidelines, right up in front of Akko and bless her retinas with top-tier looks.

“Hey,” She says. Akko’s too busy staring at the stud in her nose. (And the bar in her eyebrow. And the rainbow flag wrapped around her full bicep. And her shirt, oh lord, her  _ crop top.  _ It says:  _ Les,  _ followed by a cute drawing of a bumblebee,  _ an.) _ “Bid for the green team, alright?” Then she quirks a pierced eyebrow. “You alright?”

Akko figures she must’ve been looking like a damn fool if the girl has to ask that. Jesus, she couldn’t go five seconds without spacing out. (Maybe Sucy was onto something?)

“Y-yes! I’m fine!” Akko squeaks.

“Okay,” The girl shrugs, then holds up a moneyless bucket. “Show team green some green.”

Truthfully, Akko doesn’t have her wallet. Lotte has it because of Akko’s rather reckless spending habits. But there’s no way she’s telling beautiful Mystery lady about her current predicament.

Akko bites her lip. “Uh, I can’t.”

“You can’t,” The girl purses her lips. “Or you won’t?”

Oh gosh.

“N-no, it’s not that— it’s just— I’m broke.” Well, that was one way of putting it. And Akko’s bank account had definitely seen better days.

Mystery lady smiles, then throws her head back in a loud, henlike laugh. Tinny and brassy. But it suits her so so well.

Akko’s red in the face. It wasn’t  _ that _ funny. Even still, Akko stares at the girl’s slim lips as she cackles. She’s can’t help herself.

After her cackle-fest, the girl says, “Same! Same, bruh.”

Oh? She was a fellow broke bitch?  _ Nice. _

Akko opens her mouth to say something equally as stupid when the girl— whose name she still does not fricking know —reaches in the raggedy bucket, pulls out a palette of heart-shaped stickers. Also green.

The girl peels one of the green hearts off, and promptly places it on Akko’s brown, freckled cheek with her thumb. Damn, she was smooth.

Akko’s speechless as the girl leans in even closer, “You’ll still cheer us on, eh? M’not even s’posed to be givin’ these out without gettin’ bets in return,” Then she smirks. “But I’ll make an exception for you, toots.”

It’s official. Akko’s soul has ascended to high heaven. Cause of death: shot in the heart by a smooth operator in a crop top.

…

After Mystery lady makes a round for money, (she’s actually quite convincing, Akko observed) she glides right back over to Akko, which is, just like the lady, a mystery to Akko. What she could see in a short, pudgy gremlin with a tooth gap like her eluded Akko.

“Hiya, toots,” The girl says. “I’m back.”

Akko  squeaks. Because if Mystery lady was anything, she was startling.

“Hey! Got some green!” Mystery lady holds out the bucket and shakes it. There’s a bunch of rattling, as if all that’s in the bucket is change. Dimes and nickels. “There’s a lotta broke hoes out here, it seems.”

Akko laughs. (Mystery lady’s cheeks get all pink for some reason.) Full out snorting, teary-eyed laughing. And then she realizes she must look pretty crazy. But this girl, this captivating woman of mystery, gets her. Like,  _ really _ gets her.

Akko’s about to tell her such, that she’s her  _ soulmate,  _ her kindred spirit—  And then she realizes. It’s an impulsive thought.

It’s great now that she can recognize the signs thanks to Chariot-san’s help. But that’s the easy part, actually doing something to stop it, that’s where it gets difficult.

Akko fidgets as she remembers Chariot-san’s four-step plan to controlling—  _ managing _ her episodes. Chariot-san said she wasn’t there to change her, but rather to help her manage. A load of dog poo, really. Because how could she know? She’s never experienced what Akko has. Never had to deal with being known as the crazy girl.

(Or the sluggish, draining days when she can barely muster the strength to get out of bed.)

(Or the uncontrollable urge to buy sugar cookies— and maybe some ice cream too —from the grocery store, eat them in one sitting, only to realize afterwards that she’d eaten three packages.)

But even though Akko can’t see the logic in most of Chariot-san’s _managing,_ _she_ is the one with the degree, the one that Mom is paying eight-thousand yen a session for Akko to see.

She probably knows her stuff.  _ Probably. _

But anyway, back to the four-step plan. It was actually pretty simple.

First and foremost, recognizing the episode coming on. That was easy with her friends around. Sucy was particularly good at letting her know when she was being too noisy. (Or annoying.)

Next was deciding what a  _ healthy _ (another one of Chariot-san’s words) response to said situation would be. And what an unhealthy response would be.

Then, come to a conclusion of what both the healthy and unhealthy actions would do. Choose which action to take.

Lastly, rethink the action, or if possible, leave the situation entirely.

Simple to remember, but hard to actually do. Because Akko couldn’t exactly leave in the middle of a conversation with the girl of her dreams. She’d have to file a complaint with Chariot-san at her next session .

“Hey,” Comes Mystery lady’s low voice, and Akko can’t believe she’d just zoned out in front of her. “You good?”

Akko purses her lips, and then, “M-my therapist, Cha— Ursula-san,” She remembers her and Chariot-san’s deal. Never mention her past name with others. “She says I tend to rush into stuff without thinking.” And as she thinks now, because she lives by the law: act first, think later, she’s spilling her soul to a girl who doesn’t even know her name. And probably thinks she belongs in the loony bin.

But the girl; she just smirks. It’s in no way malicious, though. It’s like she knows. Knows from experience.

Mystery lady’s just about to speak when someone else cuts her off.

“Shouldn’t you be preparing for a loss,  _ Red?” _

The airy voice belongs to a pretty blonde with icy blue eyes. As she skates up, Akko notices she has two flags around her arm. One, the trans flag, the other a rainbow flag.

Mystery lady growls, crosses her arm over her flat chest. “I told you, it’s  _ Reddy Ma,  _ princess. Now, fuck off.”

Wait, was this smack talk?

The blonde sorta smiles, though her eyes say something else. Something devious. Either way, it doesn’t deter Mystery lady, she just sneers, pulls the skin of her eye down so that the pink is showing and sticks out her tongue. The blonde scoffs, and zooms off.

“Who’s she?” Akko asks as soon as the girl’s out of earshot. “Your girlfriend?” It’s out before she can even stop it. Oops.

“No way!” Mystery lady snickers into her hand. “She’s too bougie, even for me.”

“Who’s Red?” She’s like a parrot, repeating everything she hears. Jeez.

_ “Reddy Ma,” _ Mystery lady corrects. “That’s my derby name. Like the rapper, Remy Ma,” She points to her hair. “Get it?”

Akko blinks. “It’s… orange. And pink.”

“Dude. I’m a redhead.”

“Mm, no,” Akko shakes her head. “Anyway, what’s your real name?”

Mystery lady grins, taps the green heart still plastered on Akko’s cheek. “Tell me yours first, toots.”

“Akko,” She says without missing a beat. Her cheek is all tingly from Mystery lady’s finger. “I’m Akko.”

The girl repeats, “Akko,” And she gives a small laugh.  _ “Cute.” _

Akko isn’t sure if she’s being serious or condescending. She dearly hopes it’s the first.

“Listen, babe,” Mystery lady says it intuitively and runs a hand through her messy ponytail. Akko could faint. “If you’re still around when the fuzz shows, I’ll tell you then, alright?”

The cops? When did the cops get involved?

Akko’s confusion must show on her face because Mystery lady says, “The betting, toots. That’s illegal.”

“Oh.”

“But we donate it all, like tonight’s game, for example. It’s the pride month celebration match. All the moolah we gather’s goin’ to a shelter home for homeless LGBT teens.”

That seemed pretty legit. Now Akko feels bad for not having anything to give.

Mystery lady  stretches down to her skate-clad feet. Akko tries her best not to stare at her, but ultimately fails. Her legs in those booty shorts were just too  _ gorgeous _ . Long and muscular, while Akko’s were short and chunky. Hobbit-like.

“Yeah, so stick around, okay?” She smirks. “Or are ya too chicken?”

Akko shakes her head so fast a chunk of hair gets caught in her mouth. Yuck.

“Good,” Mystery lady stoops for her bucket of change. “I’m looking forward to it.”

She skates off towards her team— a short girl with navy hair and another girl who’s munching on some cheese puffs —and Akko is left there with her jaw hanging to the ground. She closes it quickly. Sucy always did say she would attract flies. 

…

Thankfully, the cops don’t show, and as both the green and blue team are doing their victory laps, (somehow, they tied) Mystery lady speeds on over to Akko, gentle smile on her pink, pink lips.

“You’ve got guts, toots,” She says. “I like it.”

Akko wants to say, “I like you too,” but that would come on rather strong, wouldn’t it? So she goes with, “Ursula-san usually says that before she tells me something bad. You aren’t gonna tell me something bad, are you?”

“Nah, that’s not my style. Wouldn’t wanna hurt a pretty girl’s feelings.”

_ Bang! _ Another shot to the heart. Akko mumbles, “What is it then? Your style?”

“Oh? Well, s’more like yours. Y’know, grab life by the balls type of thing,” Akko can say for a fact that is  _ not _ her style. Overthinking  _ and _ not thinking enough was more her thing. “That’s what I like about you,  _ Akko.” _

The way she says Akko’s name, smugly, yet all the more enchanting. Akko wants to hear her say it over and over on repeat. _Akko, Akko._ _Bang, bang!_

Akko inhales sharply. She knows her action, but she isn’t sure if it’s healthy or unhealthy. That doesn’t stop her from blurting the words she’s been wanting to say since she first met the smooth operator two hours ago. “I-I like you too, Mystery lady!”

It should have been endearing. Like something from the movies. But the fact that Akko’d practically screamed it to the girl that was less than two feet away from her loud enough for God almighty himself to hear abated the charming effect she expected it to have. Yeah, she was nowhere near as smooth as Mystery lady.

Mystery lady laughs into her fist as the folks all around them continue to stare, and Akko wants to die from embarrassment. Scratch gunshot wounds. But then she clears her throat, takes Akko’s (probably) grubby hand in her own, “Amanda. I’m Amanda. And I like you too, Akko.”

The fatal blow. The cataclysmic end to all.

But Akko can’t possibly go out now, what with Mystery lady—  _ Amanda’s _ next statement. “My team and I are goin’ out for waffles after this. You should come, toots. Don’t worry, we’re all broke hoes.”

And at this point, it doesn’t even matter that Akko’s probably the brokest bitch of them all, or that Chariot-san’s plan actually worked; she’s far too enamored by finally knowing this girl’s name.

Amanda.  _ Amanda. _

_ Bang. _

**Author's Note:**

> amandakko needs more love y'all?? happy pride month btw!!
> 
> leave COMMENTS for a fellow broke bitch :'')


End file.
